


救赎第三部9

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第三部9

第9章 

　　时光匆匆，十八年转瞬即过。

　　皇城郊外.太溪山.齐王大营

　　润霖拭剑的动作一顿，“你把刚才的话再说一遍。”

　　座下侍卫单膝跪地，甲胄霍霍作响，“颖王已率兵抵达辕门。”

　　“率兵？”润霖把拭剑的巾帕往地上一扔，嗤笑道：“他的二十万大军远在边关，如今单骑进京，手上能有多少兵马。”

　　那士兵犹豫了一下，“夜色深沉，属下看不清，约莫……约莫有二十来骑吧！”

　　润霖好似听到了什么笑话，转眸看向旁边，“舅父，润凰是巴不得来陪他兄长了。也罢，本王就做个人情，送他下黄泉和太子相聚。”

　　“齐王不可大意。”坐在他身侧的男人身材高大，满脸桀骜，正是齐王舅父，王贵妃的兄长盛荣。“颖王用兵如神，从无败绩。如今只带了二十骑……许是陷阱。”

　　“即便他是战神转世，手上无兵……”润霖唇角一勾，“那也是巧妇难为无米之炊。再说，如今太子在我们手中，父皇被我们困在皇宫，这两人一个是他嫡亲兄长，一个是他的君父，他能如何？”说罢飒然起身。

　　“齐王且慢。”

　　“怎的？莫非舅父还怕了一个乳臭未干的小子？”

　　盛荣慢慢起身，满眼阴霾，如夜间蛰伏的狼，“君王之手不可沾染兄弟的血。”顿了顿，“盛铭，你去看看。若真如探子所言，就地诛杀。”

　　“遵父命。”一个高大的年轻人大步而去。

　　营外大雨滂沱，空中无半点星光。

　　盛铭一出辕门，身后士兵立刻呈扇形展开，长戟如林，寒光烁烁。

　　“颖王不在边关镇守，匆匆回京……是要抗旨吗？”盛铭胜券在握，昔日威风赫赫的颖王此时在他眼中不过是一只拔了牙的老虎，折了翅的苍鹰。

　　“抗旨？”颖王的半张脸孔隐在黑暗中，豆大的雨点打在冰冷的盔甲上，他的声音比雨水还冷，比冬夜还寒，“圣旨出自何人之手？是君父，还是逆臣？”

　　伪造圣旨是他心中第一得意之事，没想到竟然被对方一语揭穿。盛铭恼羞成怒，不由得恶向胆边生。没有什么好怕的，他的手上握着最重要的筹码，一个足以击溃男人的筹码。

　　只要想到这男人痛哭悲嚎，跪倒在他脚边求他饶恕的模样，他就一阵兴奋。

　　抬起右手，立刻有人递上一件血衣。“认得出这是什么吗？”他扯动缰绳，让马儿缓缓走到男人身侧，两人之间相隔不过半个马身。

　　“这是太子的衣衫，上面是他的血。真是可怜啊，锦衣玉食养出的细皮嫩肉，却成了狱卒肆意戏弄的对象。你知道吗？他跪在我的脚边痛哭流涕，恳求我饶恕他的性命。”

　　他盯着男人，不放过他脸上一丝变化，“他愿意用一切来交换，包括你。”

　　天上忽然响起一个炸雷，闪电如蛇击下，轰隆一声打在旗杆上，瞬间燃起大火。

　　大帐之内，齐王被那巨响吓了一跳，“怎么回事？”

　　听侍卫禀告是闪电劈了旗杆，才松了口气。“舅父……”他饮了一口茶，“盛铭去得也太久了，莫不是出了什么变故吧？”他竭力装出一副淡然的模样，但却压不下越来越剧烈的心跳。

　　按理说润凰手上只有二十来骑，而他手上却有三万大军，孰胜孰败一眼便知。但他的直觉向来很准，每一次都让他成功的避过了灾祸。

　　“我立刻派人去查看。”盛荣话音刚落，便又听到一声巨响。

　　这一声与方才大异，不似炸雷，倒像是……

　　两人霍然起身，齐齐望向辕门。

　　“禀齐王。”侍卫长惊慌失措的跑进来，“颖王正令人撞击辕门，眼看就要……”

　　“他只有二十人！”齐王惊怒交加，“取本王的剑来，本王要亲自砍下润凰的头。”

　　盛荣比他更怒，颖王既来攻打，盛铭必定凶多吉少。但他素来阴鸷，心中越怒，脸上越是平静。反而劝道：“齐王莫慌，我们手上有三万人马，足以将他碾成肉酱。请即刻令弓箭手登上城楼，万箭齐发。”

　　“不错，就依舅父之言。”

　　步兵守住辕门，弓箭手登上城墙……可惜晚了一步，辕门轰然倒塌，砸在地上掀起满天尘土。紧接着骑兵蜂拥而入，马蹄如雷，声闻百里。

　　步兵遇上骑兵，犹如羊群遇到猛虎。只见长刀如雪，骏马飞驰，刀光在黑夜中闪过。

　　鲜血溅落，断肢零散，无数惨叫声汇聚到一处，反倒听不出是谁在叫。

　　天上炸雷响了一个又一个，却始终盖不住地上的哀嚎。

　　尸山血海，三万人最后只剩下五百多人。他们瑟瑟发抖，若不是手指僵硬得伸展不开，此时手上的兵器已落了地。

　　“齐王快走。”盛荣用力拉住润霖，“咱们还有人马，还有势力，留得青山在不愁没柴烧。”

　　润霖用力挥开他的手，“我们已是孤注一掷，还有什么人马，什么势力？”他双目赤红，盔甲上全是血，“走？走去哪里？若要本王一辈子隐姓埋名不见天日的活着，本王宁愿和润凰一战，死得轰轰烈烈。”

　　盛荣还要再说，忽然一阵乱箭射在他脚边。

　　地面震颤，马蹄如雷，骑兵转眼已驰到眼前，黑衣黑甲，乌压压一片。

　　而城墙之上也已布满了弓箭手，锃亮的箭镞齐齐对准了他们。

　　齐王一把甩下头盔，发丝凌乱像个疯子。“润凰，我知道你在。出来！”他仓皇四顾，目光透过雨幕扫向那些士兵。

　　忽然人墙分作两边，一个红衣黑甲的将领从后面大步走了上来。

　　浇了桐油的火把在雨中燃得滋滋作响，黑烟混合着尘埃从空中飘过。

　　步步走近，黑暗从他身上渐渐褪去，那张俊美至极的脸渐渐露了出来。凤目狭长，眼尾微微上挑，顾盼之间尽显风流之态。只是此时此刻，齐王只从这双眼中看到了冰冷的杀气。

　　“三皇兄，好久不见了。”那人微微侧头，不知是何人溅上的血，顺着脸颊缓缓滑落。

　　“润凰！”他叫得咬牙切齿，“为何要与本王为敌？润瑜能给你的，本王照样能给你。”

　　润凰五指一松，手上头颅啪的一声摔在地上，骨碌碌滚到他脚边。

　　血肉模糊，双目圆睁，赫然是盛铭的头颅。

　　盛荣发出一声哽咽，若不是势单力孤，此时早已把颖王大卸八块。

　　“三皇兄说错了。”润凰盯着润霖，轻轻的，慢慢的道:“是你要与本王为敌。”说罢右手向上一举。

　　周遭控弦之声不绝于耳，眼看就要万箭齐发，将齐王等人当场射死。

　　齐王从未像此刻这样接近死亡，这世上大约只有两种人不怕死。一是为大义舍身之人。二是未曾亲见死亡可怖之人。而齐王恰恰属于后一种。

　　视线所及皆是如山尸体，脚下所踩皆是如河鲜血，他怎能不怕？

　　“这不公。”他大吼，企图求得一线生机，“你恃强凌弱，不公。润凰，你想要我的命，便在众目睽睽之下与我比斗。”

　　“不公？”颖王似听到了什么笑话，他一步步走近，甲胄铮铮作响。“你母妃毒杀我母后时，可曾想过不公？你依仗母族势力逼迫我和兄长时，可曾想过不公？你率兵围城，威逼我兄长为质时，可曾想过不公？”

　　他右手微微往上一抬，一字一顿的道：“如今，你又有什么资格跟我谈公道？”

　　眼看大势已去，齐王只能闭目等死。就在此时，盛荣阴恻恻的道：“颖王，你若敢动手，太子顷刻就会没命。”

　　只听脚步窸窣，两名士兵已将太子押在阵前。

　　齐王大喜，他怎忘了这个最重要的筹码。立刻亲手将剑架在太子的颈脖，得意叫嚣，“润凰，你不是要射吗？射啊，朝你嫡亲哥哥的胸膛射。”

　　润瑜身上全是血痕，脸色苍白无比。

　　颖王凝视片刻，慢慢将目光转开，如刀般滑过齐王的脸。“时至今日，你以为还有何人，何事能阻我？”右手一抬，副官立刻递上一副弓弩。

　　“润凰，你当真不顾太子的死活，你若敢射杀太子，你就是乱臣贼子。”盛荣全没料到竟会如此，他慌了，但他除了狠狠盯着颖王，大声吼叫外，什么都做不了。

　　“太子？”颖王轻蔑一笑，“你以为我会为了他住手吗？”说到最后一个字的时候，弩箭如闪电般射出，贯穿了太子的右腿。

　　润瑜疼得跪倒在地，将被挡在身后的齐王露了出来。

齐王和盛荣还没反应过来，便听到一声大喝，“射。”

　　刹那间箭如雨下，无数箭矢洞穿了二人的身体。

　　首恶既已伏诛，余党自不在话下。颖王以雷霆之势横扫皇都，将齐王势力一网打尽。

　　“太子如何了？”颖王一身甲胄坐在万景宫中，闪眼见御医从内室出来，立刻迎了上去。

　　“殿下出手极有分寸，那一箭并未伤到骨头，静养数日便无碍了。”

　　润凰终于放下心来，大步朝内室走去，“我去看看太子哥哥。”

　　谁知刚到门口就被人拦下了，“颖王请留步。太子说了，任何人都不见。”

　　润凰不以为意，拨开侍卫的手就要入内，“我自然与旁人不同。”

　　那侍卫后退一步，依然挡在面前。“太子最不愿见的，便是颖王殿下。”

　　润凰似乎不敢相信。他停住脚步，脸上笑容一点一点褪尽。半晌之后才冷冷的道：“好极，那便当本王未曾来过。”说罢拂袖而去。

　　到底意难平，回到府中脱了甲胄，便命人取来赤霄。

　　几个陪练的侍卫身着甲胄，手持盾牌，如临大敌。

　　颖王面沉如水，每一剑击出皆隐带风雷之声，全不留余地。那些侍卫虎口发麻，被震得不停后退，恨不得将全身都缩在盾牌下面。

　　仅是剑风扫过便有如此威势，倘若不小心被刺中，哪里还能活命。

　　室内烛火被厉风扫得忽明忽暗，金铁叩击之声不绝于耳。

　　忽然咔擦一声，盾牌竟裂开了一条缝。

　　颖王狠狠将剑掷在地上，大口大口的喘气。

　　侍女立刻送来巾帕，他接过，压在额头拭去汗珠。

　　“殿下的剑术真是越来越精进了。”

　　润凰笑了一下，“燎原，你也学会拍马屁了。”将巾帕丢到他怀里，“余党都杀净了吗？”

　　“殿下放心，端王比我们更想他们死。”燎原顿了一下，“都说端王狡诈如狐，没想到这次出手竟然这么爽快，实在出人意料。”

　　润凰冷笑，“他这是要告诉我，他能平定乱局，也能挑起乱局。翻手为云覆手为雨，不外如是。”

　　忽然有人来禀，“殿下，端王来了。”

　　润凰凤目一瞟，“你看，这不是来了吗？你先退下。”

　　“是。”燎原躬身领命，带众人退下，在门口和端王擦身而过。

　　端王着一身月白圆领袍衫，腰间束一条玉色革带。行走间衣袂飘飘，翩然若仙。

　　他唇畔含笑，一步步走到润凰面前，“凤凰儿，我已信守承诺，你呢？”

　　润凰侧身，烛光从他眼中缓缓滑过，刹那间好似万千星子皆落入眼中，让人呼吸为之一窒。

　　他抬起眼眸，似嘲似讽，又带着一股撩人心魄的傲慢，“好，我给你。”两指搭上衣领，慢慢解开了襟扣。

　　


End file.
